


(I hope you're) Calm Before the Storm

by Wellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellamyblake/pseuds/Wellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not leaving you again. I’m never leaving you again. I’m coming back.” His eyes bore into hers, and they are the same as they were outside the gates of Camp Jaha, all those months ago, as he pleaded with her to stay. Only this time, she thinks she sees a glimmer of hope in them. -- originally season 2 spec</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I hope you're) Calm Before the Storm

As she walks towards him, his eyes stay glued to his feet where they bounce in a nervous tic against the floor, bent under him as he leans against the metal wall behind his stool. He is all brown skin and dark curls and warmth against the cold metal interior of what serves as Arkadia’s medical unit. The anxiousness hanging in the air around him now had been there ever since Abby and Raven had finished explaining how the ALIE takedown would work. Ever since they mentioned that Clarke would have to enter the City of Light.

Clarke stops just short of where Bellamy sits. With him on the stool and her standing in front of him, their faces are at roughly equal height, though his eyes are still downcast.

“Hey,” she says, coaxing him to meet her eyes. He does, finally, and they do nothing to hide his anxiety. That is what she loves most about Bellamy’s eyes, she thinks- no matter what, they can never hide anything from her. "It’s almost time.“

“You ready?” he asks, voice even more gravelly than usual.

She stares at him for a fraction of a second longer than necessary. “I’m coming back, you know.”

“What?” He responds, confused. “Clarke, I know you will. I didn’t-”

“No. You were right. You were right, before. I’ve been running. This whole time I’ve been- since Tondc, since Mount Weather, since Lexa-” she pauses to steady herself. “You were right, in the cave and in Octavia’s room. I haven’t faced it.”

Bellamy’s gaze is no longer anxious, just sad as he looks at her. "I hurt you,“ he says, and the admission seems to pain him. "When I said those things. I hurt you and I’m-”

“Just because they hurt me doesn’t mean they were wrong. You weren’t. I didn’t- I don’t know how to deal with this -doing what it takes to survive down here- without losing myself. But I’m going to try. I’m not gonna run anymore. I know- I know the chip makes you want to stay there, to forget, but I just wanted you to know, before I take it….” She fades off, not knowing how to say it, if she’s even brave enough to say it, much less do it, especially if the chip takes away her pain, as Raven said it would. Clarke can’t even imagine what feeling no pain would be like, at this point. She doesn’t know what would be left. But she owes this to him, to Bellamy. 

“Know what?” He prompts her.

“I’m not leaving you again. I’m never leaving you again. I’m coming back.” His eyes bore into hers, and they are the same as they were outside the gates of Camp Jaha, all those months ago, as he pleaded with her to stay. Only this time, she thinks she sees a glimmer of hope in them.

“Clarke…” he whispers, at a loss for words. Instead, he reaches for her hand, large fingers wrapping around hers as he leans forward and touches his forehead against hers. She closes her eyes at the contact, soaking in his proximity. 

“I promise, I’ll come back” she repeats, whispering.

“I believe you. I believe in you, Clarke. And I’ll be out here when you do. Ready to figure everything out. Whenever you’re ready.” She smiles as she recognizes her own words in his mouth, and recalls a night so long ago, under a tree with only breath and silence shared between them and she realizes it’s this, him, this feeling of peace and acceptance that she always feels in his presence, that gives her the faith that she will have the courage to come back.

As that realization washes over her, she leans back from where they touch to look at him and give his fingers one last squeeze. She can hear Raven’s distinct footsteps coming to tell her, it’s time. As Clarke meets his eyes, she knows he sees the steel in hers. 

“I’m ready” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is an old one but I thought it should be immortalized on this account.
> 
> Join me on tumblr @wellamyblake


End file.
